With the popularity of outdoor recreation, the tent, which serves as a necessary tool in outdoor recreation activity, is attracting more and more attention from consumers.
In order to enlarge the sun-shading area of the tent, it is required to enlarge the area of the roof of the tent. To this end, those skilled in the art have designed a tent which has an eave.
FIG. 1 is a conventional product showing a structure of an eave portion of a tent. Two fiber poles 03 are connected to the top end of a tent foot pole 02 via a top three-way connecting member 01. An inclined fiber pole mounting groove 010 is provided on the top portion of the top three-way connecting member 01, and the inner diameter of the fiber pole mounting groove 010 is slightly larger than that of the fiber pole 03. A rectangular opening 011 is provided in the fiber pole mounting groove 010, and the two fiber poles 03 are connected to each other via an elastic rope 04.
When using the tent, firstly, the top three-way connecting member 01 is mounted on the top of the tent foot pole 02. Then the two fiber poles 03 are drawn towards the opposite sides such that the elastic rope 04 is elongated to be able to pass through the opening 011. And then, the elastic rope 04 is placed in the fiber pole mounting groove 010, and the ends of the two fiber poles 03 are also inserted in the fiber pole mounting groove 010. After the above steps are finished, the assembling of the tent skeleton is accomplished. And at last, the tarpaulin is fixed on the tent skeleton.
In the above tent, the fiber pole 03 is detachably connected to the tent foot pole 02 via the top three-way connecting member 01. To unfold the skeleton of the tent, the user needs to assemble the components into one body, while to fold the skeleton of the tent, the user needs to disassemble the various components and store them separately. This kind of detachable structure results in a tent that is complicated to use.
In view of this, there is an urgent demand for those skilled in the art to provide a tent provided with an eave, such that the user does not need to assemble or disassemble the tent via the process of unfolding or folding, thereby simplifying the usage of the tent.